skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Core of Light
The Core of Light is a magical machine that shoots out a large beam of magical light, which forces The Darkness to stay in the Outlands far away. It was built by the Ancients long ago, in order to keep The Darkness away. Without the Core, The Darkness would spread all over Skylands, blocking out the sun. History The Core of Light'''was created by the Ancients long ago, soon after the Arkeyans went to sleep. It is unknown exactly when the Ancients started building the Core, but it was known that it took 15 years to complete. The Ancients gathered all the Eternal Sources to build the Core, but realized they needed more than just the Sources. The Sources alone couldn't create the beam of light the Ancients needed, so the Ancients had to build other components to the Core. This is one of the reasons it took 15 years to build. When the Ancients were done with the Core, COLIhad become their new capitol. The Core of Light was guarded by the Ancients, who risked their lives to protect it. However, the Ancients soon left COLI due to overpopulation problems. A guard was left to protect the Core. He too soon left the Core. For thousands of years the Core laid untouched, until 678 BC. In 678 BC two Portal Masters, who's names are unknown, went searching for the Core of Light. They discovered Core of Light Island, which was overgrown with massive trees and other plants. They cleared the brush, and decided that the Skylanders had to protect the Core at all costs. A palace was built next to the Core, and was named '''Pleasant Palace. From there on the Core was protected by Skylanders, and one Portal Master. In 2012, Kaos returned from the Outlands to the Core of Light. He sent his evil army after the Skylanders, as his Hydra attacked the Core. The Core was destroyed, which sent the Skylanders flying through space. Eon was killed in the blast also. After the destruction of the Core Hugo went looking for a new Portal Master. When Hugo found the new Portal Master, he took him to COLI. There the new Portal Masters, and Syklanders worked together to rebuild the Core and defeat The Darkness. The Core was successfully rebuilt, and The Darkness and Kaos were then defeated. Components *Eternal Air Source *Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor *Eternal Water Source *Crystal Eye *Eternal Earth Source *The Life Seeds *Eternal Life Source *Golden Gear *Green Primordial Goo *Eternal Tech Source *Skull Mask *Eternal Undead Source *The Crucible of the Ages *Eternal Fire Source *The Quicksilver *Eternal Magic Source Gallery Colblueprint.png|The Ancients' blueprint for the Core of Light. It was found buried deep in the sand of Undead Beach. Idea.PNG|Another blueprint of the Core of Light made by the Ancients. This was a draft for the top of the Core. It too was found on Undead Beach. New Core of Light.PNG|The Core of Light after the new Portal Master rebuilt it. Trivia *When the Eternal Magic Source was added to the Core the whole thing slowly stopped. Then it suddenly boomed alive with energy, moving faster once the Source was added. *The reason the Core of Light had a green dome around it before it was destroyed was to "protect" it. **Some actually think Eon thought it looked ugly. *There are rumors that the Great Protoon is somehow connected to the Core, but no proof has been found so far. **This is evidenced by the fact that if the Great Protoon is in its Elemental Crystals form, if one of the crystals is near the Core, it will glow. See Also *Skylands *Core of Light Island *Kaos Category:Items